My Boyfriend is Psikopat
by emasnyasuho
Summary: Author baru gabisa bikin summary, tapi ini HUNHAN Yaoi [ONESHOT]


**Title : My Boyfriend Is Psikopat (oneshoot)**

**Author : emasnya suho**

**Genre : drama, romance**

**WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy**

**Rated : T+**

.

.

.

"lu , ikut pulang denganku saja" Kai -teman luhan berkulit tan namun tetap manis bila sedang tersenyum- itu memanggil luhan yang baru saja akan menuruni anak tangga yang pertama setelah keluar dari kelasnya.

"kajja" luhan tersenyum senang -sambil menarik lengan kai menuruni tangga -karena akan ada yang menemaninya pulang kali ini, sebelum-sebelumnya semua teman luhan selalu menolak untuk pulang bersamanya. Entah alasan sibuk, tak ingin pulang, mengunjungi teman lainnya ? atau apalah ? huh menyebalkan memiliki teman yang tak memiliki waktu untuknya.

Hampir saja menyelesaikan menuruni anak tangga luhan dan kai di sambut dengan segerombol namja yang mangkal di depan pintu setiap pulang sekolah . entah apa yang dilakukan. Sebenarnya gerombolan namja-namja ini dulunya anak-anak yang rajin dan pintar , banyak gosip beredar kalau gerombolan namja-namja ini terhasut oleh satu namja lain yang menjadi otak dari kenakalan namja-namja ini. _Bodo amat ! _itu lah reaksi luhan saat teman-temannya menceritakan gosip itu, menurutnya asal dia tak ikut tergabung dari -gerombolan tak berguna- itu luhan akan tetap aman dan tenang-tenang saja.

_Mereka pikir ini kedai apa ? nongkrong di bawah tangga _

Luhan melirik memastikan kalau-kalau saja gerombolan namja-namja itu mendekatinya . setelah itu luhan membuang mukanya acuh .

"kai –ah ayo jalan"

Tapi tunggu ..?

Tak ada derap langkah dibelakangnya lagi seperti tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang , dengan cepat luhan membalikkan badannya . dan betapa terkejutnya dia kai kini berbincang sambil tertawa lepas di antara gerombolan namja berandal dan truble maker itu. _Haishhh_

Menghela napas dalam tak membuatnya kehilangan kekesalannya.

"arraseo, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dasar teman tak tau diri"

Tanpa melihat kai lagi luhan mengambil seribu langkah meninggalkan kai yang sepertinya memiliki dunia baru . dia lebih memilih pulang sendiri daripada ikut bersenang-senang dengan remaja nakal itu.

Batuan kecil di pinggir jalan yang tak berdosa di tendang luhan secara kasar dan bringas , tapi sang penendangnya tak meperdulikannya tetap menendang sambil menatap jalanan yang dipijakinya tak lupa dengan kedua tangannya masih nyaman di dalam saku celananya yang kosong tanpa isi itu . Bahkan tak perduli bila saja batu itu mengenai kepala seseorang atau memecahkan salah satu kaca rumah yang berderet rapi namun kumuh di pinggiran jalan itu.

_Teman sialan , kenapa aku bisa berteman dengannya huh!_

"akhhh"

Suara ringisan kesakitan mengerem langkah luhan , ia tegakkan kepalanya tepat beberapa meter di depannya berderi sesosok manusia dengan tangan yang menepel dikepala sudah pasti menahan sakit -cukup membuat nyeri dan nyut-nyutan-. Seketika luhan menjadi orang yang tak bertanggung jawab , dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"yakk, berhenti !"

"aku ?" luhan berhenti dan menjawab ketus pandangan dia buang ke arah lain.

Tak ada jawaban dari suara orang jarak mereka cukup jauh sekira 5 meter namun luhan pasti bisa mendengar suara orang itu.

"eh ?"

Luhan terlampau kaget dengan sesuatu -benda keras padat dan lumayan besar- yang sepertinya batu kerikil yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Sungguh luhan tak mengerti kenapa batu bisa tiba-tiba ada di genggamannya, padahal tak ada satupun orang yang berada di dekatnya yang mungkin saja meletakkan batu di tangan kanannya.

"itu batu mulikmu kan ? aku kembalikan, lain kali pikirkan juga keadaan orang lain"

Lebih memilih diam dengan tatapan tanpa kedip , bukan untuk mendengarkan perkataan orang itu tapi memikirkan hal aneh.

_Mungkinkah ? dia ?_

"lu liat ini gambaranku" kai menghimpit luhan dengan mulut penuh ramen . membuatnya hampir saja tersedak.

Kai memperlihatkan buku gambarnya yang memperlihatkan sebuah gambar pisau besar hampir mirip pedang dengan lumuran darah di sisi bagian pisau yang tajam itu.

"kenapa kau menggambar benda menyeramkan itu ?"

"kenapa ? bukankan ini keren . kau tau aku belajar dari seseorang yang lihai menggambar seperti ini . gambar pedangnya benar-benar nyata. apa mungkin dia benar-benar menjiplak gambar pedang aslinya ya ?" kai yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat nilai -yang lumayan bagus dan cukup- terpampang di buku gambarnya karna gambaran menyeramkannya itu. Memang biasanya kai terlalu manis jika sedang tersenyum, namun pengecualian untuk hari ini luhan justru merasa jijik dan ingin memuntahkan semua ramen di perutnya.

"siapa yang mengajarimu ? apa seorang yeoja ?"

"seorang yeoja tak akan berani menggmbar seperti ini. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu , sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"datang ? sebentar -"

"Iitu dia!" luhan mencari arah telunjuk kai yang mengarah pada seorang namja yang duduk di pojok kursi kantin tak ada teman disekiranya hanya sendiri menikmati makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

_Tunggu .. ? bukankah itu ?_

Di saat semua murid tengah berhura-ria untuk pulang cepat -karena besok akan ada pentas seni di salah satu aula sekolah- luhan justru bersebal ria (?) mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk pentas nanti , bukan tanpa alasan kalau saja dia bukan termasuk pengurus osis atau panitia acara dia lebih baik memilih belajar ketimbang melakukan kegiatan melelahkan ini. Karna gengsinya yang cukup tinggi mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur dari tugas melelahkan ini.

"eughh . berat sekali" kotak berisi benda-benda penghias panggung sedang berusaha di angkat luhan sekuat tenaga. Namun hasilnya nihil baru saja kotak terangkat sedikit kotak itu kembali jatoh , besar kotak dan postur badan luhan yang ringan tak sebanding alhasil kotak itu hanya tetap berdiam di lantai.

"perlu bantuan ?" suara berat seorang namja menggema di dalam aula itu sekaligus menghentikan deru napas kelelahan luhan

"oh ? sepertinya begitu" luhan menggaruk tekuk nya malu? Mungkin juga dia kan namja tapi dia seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau dia lemah. Tapi, ada sesuatu aneh dari namja ini ?

_Sepertinya aku mengenali wajah orang ini ?_

"eng, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" tanya luhan luhan ragu-ragu

"entahlah" namja itu fokus dengan kegiatannya mengangkat kotak , mencoba berbicara seadanya pada luhan.

"oh begitu .. kenalkan aku luhan kau siapa ? sepertinya ku baru melihatmu menjadi anggota osis ?"

"Oh Sehun , panggil aj sehun" terlalu dingin pertanyaannya dijawab namja bernama oh sehun ini. Luhan kesal namun bersikap biasa-biasa saja lagipula dia sudah membantunya membawakan kotak menyebalkan ini.

"kau ini sungguh pendiam yahh ? padahal kau ini tampan , manly , pasti banyak namja yang mengagumimu kan ? tak seperti diriku yang lemah ,sering di bilang wajahku ini sungguh manis seperti yeoja aigo~ aku ini kan namja tapi kenapa -"

**Brukk **

Kotak yang dipegang oh sehun sengaja dijatuhkan olehnya . luhan menengguk liurnya kasar apa aku berbicara salah ? apa aku menyinggungnya ? luhan benar-benar takut terlebih ketika sehun membalikkan badannya melihat intens dirinya dari bawah sampai atas dengan tatapan mengidentifikasi tak lupa dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya maju satu langkah , menyadari itu luhan tentu saja memundurkan langkah kakinya. Astaga apa yang dilakukannya ? apa dia akan melukaiku ? fantasi luhan tentang dirinya mulai berkeliaran di benaknya.

Satu lagi langkah kaki di bawa sehun mendekati luhan yang terlihat gugup dan takut itu. Luhan cukup lega karena dibelakangnya masih terdapat ruang kosong yang cukup untuk memundurkan kakinya oh tidak ! dalam beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai di tembok gedung aula yang cukup besar. Luhan mulai takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Hingga saat yang luhan takutkan datang juga , yahh kali ini punggungnya sudah menepel sempurna di tembok rasa ketakutannya bertambah ketika lengan sehun mengurungnya pada tembok membuatnya tak bisa pergi kemana-mana . pemikiran luhan sudah jauh entah kemana , mungkinkah luhan akan dibuang ke sungai sehabis dibunuh ? atau dia akan di lempar dari gedung aula ini dari atas ? atau .. entahlah luhan hanya berharap fantasinya tak benar-benar nyata.

"kau ini sungguh cerewet dan tak bisa diam yah ? kau ini juga mirip dengan seorang yeoja " sehun memulai pembicaraannya tepat beberapa senti saja dari wajah luhan , sehingga luhan benar-benar bisa merasakan aroma maskulin dari tubuh namja ini.

"eoh ? yahh.. se .. se.. pertinya begitu" luhan tak bisa mengatur kegugupan dan ketakutannya.

Sehun mengelus pipi luhan dengan takan kanannya , membuat si pemilik pipi menjadi bergidik ngeri dan geli.

"kalau sudah begini aku mungkin akan salah tujuan"

_Hah ? salah tujuan ? apa maksudmu ?_

"salah tuju-"

Tak mau menunggu lama sehun langsung melahap bibir pink luhan seperti sedang kelaparan. Luhan kaget bukan kepalang melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya . seorang namja yang baru saja di kenalnya menciumnya dengan seenaknya ? terlebih lagi dia seorang namja ? aigoo ~ ini sungguh menyebalkan !

"engghhh"

Luhan mendorong paksa tubuh kekar di depannya ini namun sama halnya denga kotak tadi namun bedanya ini lebih besar dan kuat daripada kotak tadi. ketika napasnya sudah mulai habis dan tenaganya sudah hampir habis luhan semakin lemas wajahnya juga memerah karena kehabisan oksigen dan tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri kalau saja mungkin sehun tak menopangnya kokoh dengan lengan dan kakinya.

Melihat luhan tak berdaya sehun merasa tak tega , namun tetap tak ingin melepaskan tautannya . seegois itu kah dia ? Terbesit ide dipikirannya , sehun lepaskan sebentar tautan bibirnya dia tarik napasnya sebanyak-banyak yang bisa dia simpan di paru-parunya kemudian kembali menautkan bibirnya kembali. Kali ini dia hembuskan semua oksigen yang sudah dia ambil tadi dan tersimpan diparu-parunya ke luhan melalui saja luhan masih lemas tak berdaya , matanya memang masih terbuka namun seperti menatap sehun kosong. Akhirnya sehun menyerah dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

**Brukkk **

Sedetik setelah sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir luhan , luhan ambruk di pundak sehun luhan pingsan ? selama beberapa detik sehun diam , tak memegang luhan . apakah sehun sejahat itu pada luhan ? membuatnya pingsan ?

Sing...

Sinar matahari benar-benar menyilaukan mata siapa saja yang yang mengenainya tak terkecuali luhan . Biasanya kamarku tak pernah memancarkan silau matahari sebanyak ini ? dia merasa kalau ini bukanlah rumahnya ia raba kasur yang ditempatinya sekarang lembut ? tebal ? ini bukan rumahku ?

Mengoreksinya satu –satu seisi ruangan itu , masih duduk di tempat tidurnya . banyak yang di temukannya ada guci besar dengan motif aneh , lalu buku-buku tua usang , berdebu belum lagi halamnya yang tak mungkin sedikit dan yang membuatnya tak kalah bingungnya ada sebuah perapian yang terbuat dari bata dan di desain seangker mungkin -menurutnya- . matanya dia edarkan ke bagian atas perapian itu alahngkah lebih terkejutnya lagi dia mendapati sebilah pedang dengan daras segar yang masih menempel.

_ "kenapa kau menggambar benda menyeramkan itu ?"_

_ "kenapa ? bukankan ini keren . kau tau aku belajar dari seseorang yang lihai menggambar seperti ini . gambar pedangnya benar-benar nyata. apa mungkin dia benar-benar menjiplak gambar pedangnya langsung ya ?_

Begitulah kata kai tempo hari . luhan tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi matanya sangat menunjukkan perasaan takut , sangat takut sampai dia ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang mungkin .

"Apa iya itu benar-benar nyata ?" monolognya sendiri

**Krekk**

Oh Sehun , namja itu datang masuk menemui luhan dan menghampirinya menuju ranjang luhan tapi sebelumnya dia sudah lebih dulu mengunci pintu kamarnya . Napas luhan sudah tak teratur ketakutanmenjalar di seluruh urat nadi belum lagi keringat dingin mengalir dengan derasnya di pelipisnya.

"luhanie , kenapa ketakutan begitu heum ?" suara sehun sangat berat terlihat begitu menggoda bila yeoja-yeoja mendengarnya.

"a..pa yang kau lakukan sehun-ah ? " luhan menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebal di depannya.

"kenapa takut ? aku tak akan menyakitimu "

Luhan tak menanggapi dirinya terlalu takut badannya bergetar hebat di balik selimut. Dan ..

**Srett **

Selimut yang menutupi luhan sudah terbuka sempurna hingga jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Luhan menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya sambil berdoa dalam hati _tuhan tolonglah aku, aku akan membalas kebaikanku dengan menjadi anak yang baik _

Tanpa luhan sadari tangan kekar sehun sudah menggenggam erat kedua lengannya menyingkirkannya dari wajah yang menutupi luhan sampai luhan sudah tak berkutik.

"kan aku sudah bilang tak akan melukaimu"

"maafkan aku jika aku memiliki salah, tolong jangan sakiti ak-" air mata sudah mengalir di sekitar pelupuk mata serta pipinya. Ucapannya juga tak sempat selesai karena sehun telah membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya.

"hmmmptt"

Merasa sadar kalau dirinya benar-benar lemah , luhan akan pasrah bila dirinya mati sekarang dia sudah lelah dengan ketakutannya, tak ingin melihat kepasrahannya luhan mulai menutup matanya tentu saja dengan bibir yang masih bertaut. Hanya bisa menikmati setiap sehun melumat bibirnya dan menghispanya bahkan lebih dari itu . Merasa dirinya kehilangan ketakutannya luhan membuka matanya kembali _ternyata masih ,kenapa aku tak kehabisan napas ?malah lebih kuat _

Sehun dan Luhan masih terus seperti itu hingga tiba-tiba cahaya menjadi redup redup lalu benar-benar lenyap sangat gelap ...

"akhhhhh" jerit luhan bangun dari pingsannya . memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Kini luhan terduduk di tembok tempat dia pingsan ketika sehun menciumnya, di depannya juga terdapat kotak berisi barang-barang untuk pentas seni yang harus dia bawa. Tapi bukankah tadi dia ada di kamar dan sedang berciuman dengan sehun , lalu kenapa tiba-tiba sudah berada di sini ?

"apa yang terjadi ? bukankah tadi ak-" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri karena di aula tak ada orang sama sekali , menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal itu tak membuat kebingungannya hilang.

"benar, kau sedang ad di kamarku tadi" suara berat seorang namja yang luhan baru saja temui di kamar tadi sungguh nyata dia sehun ? luhan tak menemukannya, akhirnya sehun keluar menampakkan dirinya di balik kursi penonton yang berada pada deretan kedua dari belakang.

"apa yang terjadi ? katakan padaku , aku sama sekali tak mengerti"

"tak ada apa-apa sayang " sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri luhan.

Oh ya ampun ini terjadi lagi , apa sehun ingin mencium luhan lagi ? entahlah tapi yang jelas ketakutan luhan sudah pergi , tak merasa ketakutan lagi pada sehun yang mendekat dengan tatapan dinginnya dan sedikit senyuman. Luhan masih diam duduk dengan kedua kaki yang melipat

"kau tadi sedang istirahat di kamarku dan kita sedang berciuman" jelas sehun berjongkok dihadapan luhan yang menatapnya sayu mungkin lelah ? atau mengantuk ? karna ini masih malam sama seperti jam sebelum dia pingsan.

"dan aku Cuma ingin kau tau satu hal . saranghae luhanie , maukan jadi pacarku luhanie" bisik sehun di telingan luhan.

"Ne, nado saranghae sehunie" jawab luhan dengan segurat senyuman lebar tetap menatap sehun, dan di balas dengan tatap lembut sehun

Oh Sehun mungkin sedang menyetrum luhan dengan beribu-ribu volt aliran listrik sampai-sampai dia bisa mengucapakan _saranghae _padanya . padahal mereka baru saja bertemu kemaren lalu berkenalan hari ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka secepat ini mencintai . mungkinkan luhan membohonginya ?

"aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaan cintaku luhanie, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu" tatapan dingin sehun berubah menjadi lembut dah hangat cukup menguatkan fakta kalau sehun sungguh-sungguh mencintai luhan.

"dan maukah kau ku antar ke kamarku ? tapi itu ada di alam yang lain" luhan sempat menyeritkan alisnya bingung kemudian dengan cepat mengangguk mau.

Wajah sehun dan luhan berdekatan bukan luhan yang mendekat tapi sehun yang memulainya lebih dulu dan luhan hanya menutup matanya menunggu sampai sehun kembali menciumnya , yang ternyata memang benar.

Ciuman berlangsung cukup lama sekiranya mungkin satu jam tapi kali ini luhan tak kehabisan oksigen karna sehun terus memberikan pasokan oksigen untuknya. Akhirnya sehun lah dulu yang melepaskan tautannya

"satu hal lagi yang tertinggal . aku ini seorang psikopat yang akan membunuh siapapun yang menggangguku bahkan orang tuaku , dan pedang yang kau liat itu adalah pedang yang kutusukkan pada orang tuaku. Beruntunglah luhanie karna kau tak mengganggu hidupku. Tapi - " sehun berbisik ditelinga luhan sambil memeluknya erat

**Jlebb **

Terlalu hanyut dalam ucapan membuat luhan tak sadar jika sudah ada sebuah pedang -yang liat di buku gambar kai dan dia liat sendiri dikamar sehun- dengan panjang sekitar satu meter itu menembus dadanya hingga jantungnya , tak cukup hanya dia saja yang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ini sehunpun merasakannya meskipun tak tembus mengenai punggungnya tapi cukup menembus jantungnya.

"akhhh se..hu..nie ... i..ni... sungguh menya..kit..kan.." rintih luhan menahan sakit pada jantungnya yang mungkin sudah kehabisan darah.

"Ini.. tak .. sakit ... jika kita merasakannya bersama" sehun juga ikut merintih berusaha tetap kuat dan tak merasakan sakit.

Sehun mengecup kening luhan yang penuh keringat itu , kemudian mencium bibirnya lebih dalam sampai kedua mata sehun dan luhan tertutup mereka juga masih bersatu saling memeluk dan terjatuh dengan berpelukan.

Kemana mereka pergi ?

Mereka kini sudah terlepas dari jasad keduanya.

**The End**

**Bagaimana ff hunhan punya saya ini .. sedih ? keren ? mungkin lebih tepatnya aneh kali ya ? mian author nda bisa bikin sebagus mungkin karna masih pemula .**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan catatan kalian yahh di sini .. mau pujiian , kritikan atau saran apa aja boleh ko.**

**Gomawo ^^**


End file.
